The Master, The Doctor, The Ponds
by QueenoftheBlackOrder
Summary: After regenerating in front of UNIT, the Master had no choice but to go into their custody. But when the Doctor shows up with two new companions, he's wondering what type of adventure he's about to get himself into. Rated T to be safe.
1. An Alleyway Regeneration

**A.N. Okay, okay, I know this has been done before, but I've had Writer's Block on several other of my stories and needed to get this idea out of my head.**

 **This story is going to take place in Amy and Rory's run with the show, and will include some of the show's stories along with some of my own.**

 **Lack of dialogue is because this is set up, so don't worry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

A giant snake speedily followed its prey. Winding around the tall buildings and pedestrians in pursuit. The snake's eyes seemingly glowed against the dark of an alleyway and the victim had no where left to run.

Turning around to face his attacker, the young man did not show any immediate signs of fear. The only noticeable thing was his elevated double-heartbeat and his quick breaths.

As a weapon, he pulled out his laser screwdriver, or what was salvageable from the old one. It sparked and protested in his hand when he tried to activate it and it refused to work.

"Do you have a language?" the man said, who, of course, was Harold Saxon, or more commonly known as the Master.

The snake just salivated in response.

"What do you want?" the Master punctuated, trying to make himself more clear and understandable to his assailant.

The snake just continued to hiss and spit.

Out of no where it lunged and struck the Master, imbedding its teeth into his shoulder. The Master could feel the snake's venom being injected into him.

He kicked at the creature but it was as if its scales were made of steel, he wasn't making any progress.

"Damn," the Master cursed, reaching for his discarded laser screwdriver.

It sparked again in his grip, clear that it wouldn't be of use anytime soon. Reaching with his good arm he grabbed a knife out of his boot.

He impaled the knife and both the sparking screwdriver into the snakes hide, hitting in between the scales, but barely leaving a mark.

But it apparently had a low tolerance to pain, it recoiled and immediately all 50 feet of it was propelled over a fence, running away.

The Master let out a breath, he knew what was happening, the venom was killing him. The wound itself shouldn't have been fatal, but whatever it was that snake had in it's teeth was potent. He could already feel its worsening deadly affects.

There were sirens, even from here, he could see the loud, red color of the UNIT personnel's hats.

He staggered up, breathing heavily and relying on the alley wall. The golden glow of regeneration flooded out of his face and hands, illuminating and revealing his position to UNIT.

"Who's there?" a rookie shoved his flashlight in front of him, staring in shock at the Master.

The Master just let the psychotic grin take his place.

"Hey!" the rookie yelled, "Help! It's the Master! Doctor Jones! Anyone!"

Just as Martha and some other UNIT personnel arrived to the rookie, the Master's hands and head flew back into the overdramatic and painful pose of regeneration.

The street echoed of his screams as the golden energy flew out of him, wisps of it heading in every direction, including, straight up, to space.

* * *

The Doctor was not having the best day ever, he had 'accidentally' popped out of the wrong cake and then proceeded to tell Rory that his wife had kissed him. That didn't even sound good in his head anymore. Staring at the monitor on the console, he pondered how he could mend the dent he had caused in Amy and Rory's relationship.

"What is that?" the Doctor wondered aloud, attracting the attention of both Amy and Rory.

"What is what?" Amy wondered, getting a little closer to the Doctor than Rory though necessary.

"That!" the Doctor pointed to the picture of Earth, but it was different. It would look as if the Earth was giving off a solar flare if it had not been impossible. And this energy was bright gold versus the Sun's molten orange.

"Did someone set up an alien power factory? I don't know, maybe they're collecting energy from another source," Amy asked.

"No," Rory pointed at the screen, "That can't be right because according to the screen, the energy has already been used. Pollution?"

"What?" the Doctor looked over the readings again, "What?"

"Doctor, what is it," Amy adjusted to look into the Doctor's eyes much to Rory's annoyance.

"Regeneration energy," the Doctor breathed in shock, double checking the readings.

"Clarification?" Rory asked.

"Time Lord energy," the Doctor replied, "Well, sort of, actually not really. Just the energy we give off when we're regenerating. But there are no other Time Lords, they're all dead!"

"Is there even the chance that one escaped?" Amy asked.

The Doctor ruffled his hair back and remained answerless, "But whatever it is," he continued with a grin, "There's only one way to find out," he set the TARDIS in motion.

After a ride of bracing and falling they all stood up again.

"What if it's dangerous?" Rory asked.

He was completely ignored by the Doctor and his fiancé as he rushed to meet them outside the door.

"Oh, UNIT," the Doctor stated in fond annoyance as he looked over the crowds of people.

"Doctor!" the far-off voice of Martha Jones attracted his attention, "Wait," she did a double take, "Which one is-"

"Martha!" the Doctor ran forward and pulled her into a hug, "Amy, Rory meet Martha Jones an old companion of mine,"

"Doctor," Martha gathered her thoughts, "The Master, he's here, and he just regenerated,"

"What?" the Doctor finally pulled away from the hug to meet Martha in the eye.

"We were chasing a giant alien snake, we thought it was pursuing a civilian. But it must've bitten him, which caused him to regenerate, we split up, one group to go after the snake, another to stay here,"

"Yeah, giant snake, sounds interesting," the Doctor masked his barely concealed excitement.

"You want to go to the Master?" Martha questioned, eyebrows up in amusement and distaste.

"If you want me to!" the Doctor grinned and sprinted to the growing crowd of agents.

"He's always done that," Martha reassured Amy and Rory, "It's not just you two,"

They caught up to the Doctor when he crouched down to inspect the Master.

"Did you sedate him?" the Doctor asked.

"Figured it would be safer, sir!" an agent responded.

"Okay then," the Doctor looked disappointed, then he went to examining the Master's new look.

The Master's new body was tall and lean, looking from anywhere from 20 to 25. His skin had a pale Irish complexion and his hair had uncontrollable ginger curls.

"I'm so jealous," the Doctor whispered.

"Excuse me, sir?" the agent asked.

 **A.N. Well, that's the beginning, really hope I get some reviews!**

 **Do you want me to:**

 **-Continue with the quest of the alien snake?**

 **-Come up with a new alien attack?**

 **-Move on to Vampires in Venice?**


	2. The Anguian

**A.N. Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter for my story here.**

 **Thank you to Emrys Holmes, who is my first reviewer!**

 **Disclaimed.**

"How are you going to move him," Rory said, gesturing to the Master's still-unconscious body.

Martha and a few other agents looked over and frowned. Martha looked up towards them and replied, "Not sure yet, we don't know how long he'll be knocked out,"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran a few tests over the Master's body. Frowning at the results of it, he responded, "He should remain out of it for most likely a long time, _most likely_ ," he made sure every agent near him got that last remark.

With that, the Master was loaded onto a stretcher and strapped in. They all then piled into one of UNIT's awaiting vans which took off almost immediately.

"So Doctor," Amy asked, leaning towards him, "Who's the Master?"

The Doctor barely looked up from the stretcher and the readings of his screwdriver, "An old friend,"

"Doctor," Martha cocked her eyebrow at him, "You aren't seriously going to be giving these mysterious responses like you did to Jack and I, are you?"

"Yeah," Rory stared at the Doctor intently, "Who is he?"

The Doctor finally stopped and looked up at all his companions, a mix of pride and regret in his eyes, "He's a Time Lord like me, except that he became insane,"

"That's it?" Rory's eyebrows drew together at the Doctor's suspicious behavior.

"He tried to take over the Earth," Martha stated, avoiding the Doctor's gaze, "Most recently it was as the old prime minister Harold Saxon, but as I've learnt from UNIT, he's done it many other times,"

Amy and Rory stared at the unconscious body, wondering how the Doctor could care so much about a person who tried to subjugate his beloved planet.

The silence that took over the van was deafening, even though there was no real noise.

Quietly, Martha pulled out her communicator and turned it on, "Agent Ida," she broke the silence, "Where are you? How are things going?"

All the response she got was a bunch of static, a few shuffles there, but nothing of real importance.

"Agent Ida," Martha repeated, "You need to respond," her face was serious, there was still no reply.

Then, they heard it, the gunshots and a chorus of screams. It then all fell silent and the only sound that could be heard was a very familiar hiss.

"The snake," Martha cursed, she then began to strap on her equipment and stood up, banging on the wall by the driver's seat.

"Where are you going?" Rory stood up, worry evident in his eyes.

Martha gave a small smile before saying, "I've got a job to do, whether it's taking the bodies of the dead, treating the wounded, or defeating a mutant snake I have to do it,"

"Do you have any images of the snake?" the Doctor asked, hands on his chin.

"A rough sketch," Martha dug through her backpack before handing the Doctor an image.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he scanned the papers, taking in all the little details on it, "50 feet you say?" his voice cracked slightly.

"What is it, Doctor?" Amy leaned in to get a good view of the paper.

The picture of the snake showed how massive it could be, the snake stretched across the entire page, curling slightly to fit in its massive size. It's mouth was opened and showed off eight, deadly looking fangs. Even in the drawing, you could see that the scales held the unmistakable shine of steel. It's eyes seemingly glowed and the back of its head and tail had fatal spikes.

The Doctor cleared his throat before continuing, "This 'snake' of yours is actually an Anguian, from the planet Anguis. The planet is famed for every single creature being coated in an exoskeleton of steel. But 50 feet? They only are supposed to grow to 24, max. That means that this Anguian is either not an Anguian, or their leader,"

"Can I guess that being their leader is more likely?" Rory questioned.

The van slowed to a halt and Martha made her way to the back of the van, "Well, Doctor," she turned to face him, "I'm off,"

"Oh, Martha, Martha, Martha," the Doctor stood up to hug her, breathing in her scent, "You better come back," he told her.

"I don't have any intentions of dying," Martha reassured him.

She then jumped out of the van, and they drove away.

"You're worried about her," Amy looked him in the eyes, "Why didn't you try to stop her?"

The Doctor looked at her, "She would've gone no matter what I'd done, it's her duty as an agent of UNIT,"

"Why did the snak- Anguian attack?" Rory thought aloud, looking at nothing.

"Ooo," the Doctor looked at him, "Someone asking the right questions,"

"Maybe they tried to shoot it," Amy mentioned.

"They would've gone subtler," the Doctor shot it down.

"Okay..." Amy thought, "It got in its space?"

"You mean it's getting territorial," Rory asked.

Amy nodded.

"But why would it get territorial," the Doctor wondered, "I want to find out,"

"Doctor," Rory interrupted, "Don't you thing we should do something about him," he gestured to the Master.

The Doctor sat down guiltily, it was clear he forgot.

"Oh, stick that lip back in," Amy teased.

They all laughed, but it was interrupted by a groan. They all looked down at the Master, who's eyes were fluttering and arms flexing against the restraints, it was clear he was waking up.

"You said he wouldn't wake a for a while," Rory gave a brief glare.

"Well," the Doctor said, "Every regeneration is different in one Time Lord, the second would obviously be different.

The Master's eye fully opened and he took in his surroundings he zeroed in on the Doctor and glared, his hands were sparking with energy.

"I would've thought that would go with your last regeneration," the Doctor said, no sense of nervousness.

The Master then groaned again and threw up on Rory's shoes.

"Oh," the Doctor's eyebrows furrowed.

"Ew," Rory whispered.

 **A.N. Slightly shorter, but oh well.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	3. Winter

**A.N. I'm back again! I haven't really gotten into an updating schedule, but I'll update whenever I can.**

 **Thank you Emrys Holmes, who has become a continued supporter of my story.**

 **Disclaimed.**

"Alien throw up," Amy stared at her fiancé's shoes, "Is his feet going to grow tentacles or something?"

The Doctor looked at the condition of Rory's shoes, "The worst that could happen is that you lose a couple layers of skin,"

"What!?" Rory exclaimed looking back at the Doctor.

"He's kidding," the Master interrupted, shifting slightly to get a better view of Amy and Rory.

"Hello!" the Doctor greeted, which he was ignored by the Master.

"What're your names?" he asked Amy and Rory.

"They're Amy and Rory," the Doctor said, slightly upset by the lack of attention he was getting, "My companions,"

"Oh Rassilon, it spoke," the Master answered to the Doctor's tone, not missing a beat.

"Oh? Really now? You-you-you-" the Doctor stuttered, still slightly put off by the fact that the Master was awake so soon.

The Master simply rolled his eyes at the Doctor, and he pulled at his restraints slightly before giving everyone a very pointed look, "What are these?"

"They're restraints," Rory answered in a very professional manner, "To keep you from falling off of the stretcher during the ride, and, well, given your history on this planet you should've figured it out already,"

The back of the van opened, showing that they had reached their destination, UNIT base. Two of the agents from earlier grabbed the stretcher the Master was on while he commented on their mothers.

"Well, Doctor," Amy whispered excitedly, "That's him, your old friend?"

The Doctor met her in the eye, "Yes, but it's a different regeneration and mind state, who knows what I'll have to do with him,"

"I like him," Amy stated, "He's the original sassy gay friend," **(A.N. Hope no one takes offence to this, wasn't meant in a bad way)**

"Yeah," the Doctor laughed, mirth apparent in his voice, "He is, isn't he?"

"Do you think it's because he's still slightly delusional," Rory stared out into the distance while helping Amy out of the van.

"Oh, definitely," the Doctor smiled.

"Doctor, it's me, Lieutenant Taylor," the agent reached out and shook the Doctor's hand, "This alien we're dealing with is dangerous, and must be dealt with immediately, not with your usual way. Make your investigation of this creature quick, or we will use deadly force to take the target down,"

The Doctor nodded, "Then I will make sure that this is over as quickly as possible,"

The Lieutenant then walked away, satisfied with the answer.

"Any idea to how we're going to do this?" Rory asked the Doctor, obvious that he's not used to this.

"Not a clue," the Doctor walked forward with a grin on his face.

"If you haven't got a clue then how are we going to deal with the Anguian," Amy asked, catching up to the Doctor.

"It's home planet, Anguis, is famous for have a very corrosive and poisonous atmosphere. That's why they're completely covered in steel," the Doctor took a breath, "The properties of steel are perfect for the Anguians, it's resistant to the corroding affects of their atmosphere and it's an excellent heat source. The Anguians are cold blooded, they need a constant supply of heat in order to survive, steel conducts the heat and holds on to it, letting them have more freedom in their environment,"

"Any reasons to why their leader might want to check the planet out?" Rory questioned, following the Doctor's train of thought.

"The last I checked they weren't experiencing any climate changes or on bad terms with the sister planets,"

"So you don't know?" Amy questioned.

They had been walking forward for so long they hadn't realized they'd walked straight back to the Lieutenant.

"I heard everything you said," he said sternly to them, "And if you don't get a plan in motion, it'll be getting a lot colder in London," he then turned on his heels and walked into an open elevator.

"What did he mean be that?" Amy looked at the Doctor worryingly.

The Doctor had blatant anger in his eyes, "He was eavesdropping on our conversation, now if we don't get the job done fast enough for him, he will kill the Anguian,"

* * *

"You do know metal conducts electricity, right?" the Master grinned as his fingers let out a warning spark towards those who'd come close.

"You tried to take over the planet, you have handcuffs on, live with it," the rookie from early snapped.

"Feisty," the Master leaned forward, as if he was drunk.

"You look like you're about to collapse," the other agent replied.

"Oh, really?" the Master stared at him, "How about that?" he sent a bolt of electricity through the chain the rookie was holding, watching him drop it out of surprise.

The other agent was on him, pointing a gun at his head.

"I didn't hurt him!" the Master said as if that solved everything.

"Misbehaving already," the Doctor walked in, frowning distastefully at the weapon.

"Sir," the agent put back his weapon and saluted.

"None of that either,"

"Sorry, sir,"

"Don't call me sir,"

The Master laughed, beginning to uptake the slurred speech of someone who's intoxicated, "Oh, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor! Why are you here?"

"I need to know why the Anguian was after you and almost everything you saw," the Doctor explained calmly, looking like he'd expected the Master to be like this.

"He doesn't seem like a reliable source," Rory whispered to Amy.

"Yeah," Amy stepped up, "Did you see anything before it started to chase you,"

"Well," the Master said, "Your hair is on fire,"

"What?" Amy squeaked, patting her hair down.

"Yeah?" the Doctor fiddled with the Master's handcuffs for a moment, "So is yours,"

"What?" the Master squeaked in a similar manner as Amy did and pulled on one of the curls in front of his face to see his hair, "It's ginger, not on fire,"

"So is mine," Amy grinned, seeing the reaction that was received from the Master.

"What did you see?" Rory said, wanting to get to the point.

"Well," the Master sobered up a little, "I had woken up on the street, no idea as to why I was there, and I saw this giant creature slithering in the middle of the road,"

"I'm not even going to ask why you were in the road," the Doctor sighed, hands covering his face.

"Doctor, you're acting like a worried mother," Amy snapped, "Continue please,"

"It eyed me for a while," the Master said, "Like it was rating how tasty I'd be," he threw that one in just for the Doctor, "And then he sped towards me, I don't know how it moved that fast, I had already took off in the opposite direction. It cornered me in the alley, and it bit me on the shoulder, which was weird, cause that thing could have easily eaten me whole. But when it bit me, it got cold, like it was leaching off of my body heat," the Master's thought process wandered a little.

"That's it, you're brilliant," the Doctor kissed the top of the Master's head in excitement, "I think I've gotten a plan!" he directed that last bit towards a security camera.

 **A.N. That's it for now! Plot of this adventure starting to move.**

 **I hope you guys liked the Master, I'm trying to make his new personality seem slightly delusional.**

 **Please review! Tell me if how you'd like Series 5 to go with the Master. Any sub-plots you might want, or if you want him to experience something that maybe Amy and Rory had done in the show.**


	4. My Sworn Oath

**A.N. I really hope I finish this today, I was overburdened with work and I really wanted to continue my one-chapter-a-day streak.**

 **Disclaimed.**

"Oh Rassilon, Doctor!" the Master looked at him with a dry look in his eyes, "I can't believe you've come up with a plan! Care to enlighten us?"

The Doctor looked at him proudly, "The Anguian's temperature is declining, which is why it was draining your heat instead of eating you whole,"

"Would I have needed a Doctor?" the Master gazed humorously into the Doctor's eyes.

"Stop it," the Doctor told him sternly.

"Doctor," Lieutenant Taylor walked in, his face serious, "There's been another victim,"

* * *

The body of a young girl lay on the sidewalk next to the street. Her skin was icy, making it contrast with her dark hair and eyes.

"She's been dead for about one and a half hours," UNIT's medical examiner said, "And as far as I can tell she died from the cold, the lack of blood in the area shows that she did not bleed to death from her wounds,"

"It's fifty degrees," the Lieutenant commented.

"Yes, so the death was most certainly not natural or terrestrial,"

"Thank you," the Doctor said in a fast manner, swiftly making his was over to the girl's body, "There's the bite marks from where the Anguian bit her," he gestured to her shoulder.

"Doctor," the Lieutenant got his attention, "This is not the first civilian to have died this way, I want this alien dead or captured by the end of tomorrow, tops," with that he walked away.

Amy walked up beside him, "Doctor, it wouldn't have been the fastest you've had to stop an alien invasion, you can do it,"

"I think you can too," Rory said, purposely stepping in between the Doctor and his fiancé.

"You there," the Doctor pointed to a female agent, "What's your name?"

"Sergeant Doyle, sir," she responded.

"Sergeant, don't call me sir," he answered her, "Did your communicator connect to Doctor Jones'?" he questioned.

"Yes," she said, biting her lip to keep from calling him sir, "All communicators have the capability to talk to one another,"

"Thanks," he said, taking her communicator without her permission, before scanning it with his sonic screwdriver, "Hello, Martha Jones!" he shouted into the speaker.

"Doctor?" Martha's voice answered.

"What's going on over there?" the Doctor asked her.

Martha paused a minute before replying, "Things aren't so good, all of the personnel that was sent over here are dead, and the alien has not shown up yet," there was some static, "It must still be on its hunt,"

"But," Rory stepped up, awkwardly looking at the Doctor, "We've found his victim, why isn't he there?"

"Good job Rory!" the Doctor praised while ruffling Rory's hair, "Yes, where is she?"

"She?" the Sergeant echoed before writing it down on a notepad.

"Martha," the Doctor said, voice strangely serious, "You need to get out of there,"

"Doctor, I've got a job to do," Martha protested.

"And the job will never get done if you are dead, get yourself back here!" the Doctor yelled at her.

She paused, "Tell them I'm coming back," the line went dead.

"Let's go meet her," Amy pulled on her boys hands nervously.

* * *

"If only I could talk to the Anguian," the Doctor said, pacing the room.

Rory opened his mouth.

"He speaks alien," Amy whispered.

"I do not speak alien," the Doctor stopped, caught up in the moment of correcting his companion, "The TARDIS..."

"...translates any language," Martha walked into the room.

"Martha!" the Doctor gave her a hug.

"I just saw you," Martha stated.

"And you almost died in the meantime,"

"What's happened while I've been gone?" Martha asked, putting her gear on an open tabletop.

"Well," the Doctor said, "The Master's woken up,"

"I think she meant about the Anguian," Amy interrupted.

"What?" Martha whispered, shocked, "Where is he?" she was already opening the door.

"I'll come with you," the Doctor leapt into action.

Amy stood up, shocked.

"That's what it feels like," Rory exclaimed while pulling her along.

* * *

"Oh, Martha Jones," the Master stated, watching as she entered the room.

"I ran ahead of the others," Martha walked up to him, "I want to know how you got on this planet, how you survived, and give me several reasons to trust you,"

"You want to trust me?" the Master laughed.

"It's going to be necessary for this.

"Okay then," the Master wasted time, "I always have a backup plan to survive,"

"I know that," Martha was starting to get annoyed, "But from what I've heard, you were locked on another planet?"

"Girl," the Master addressed, "I have no idea why I'm on this planet, that's also a reason to why you should trust me, I have no plans or anything to take it over,"

"What else?" her eyes narrowed slightly.

"New regeneration?" the Master did his best to shrug, "I try not to think of how I've changed,"

Her eyebrows raised.

The Master tried to think of other reasons he could have her trust, "I could swear that I'll not do this planet harm," he finally said, exasperated.

"Do it then," Martha grinned, finally beginning to trust him.

"I swear on both my hearts and the rest of my regeneration energy, I will do your planet or others no harm while the Doctor is with me,"

"Brilliant!" the Doctor opened the door from where he'd been eavesdropping, "I haven't said that word in a while," he thought about his previous incarnation, "Anyways, then, to prolong that promise, you're sticking with me,"

The Master's eyebrows shot up at that, knowing that it was entailing that he would be traveling with the Doctor, "I could do that like glue," he said, instead of revealing he wavering emotions.

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow at the suspicious behavior, but removed his handcuffs anyway, "We've got an alien to catch,"

 **A.N. Almost ran out of time!**

 **Review!**

 **I hope the Master's personality isn't too weird, I've always had trouble coming up with new personalities on my own.**

 **Next chapter we should find out about the Anguian!**


	5. Freezing Temperatures

**A.N. I'm so sorry I haven't updated guys. I was busy getting ready for the holidays and then there was actually making the plot line good and all. I hope you didn't think I gave up on this.**

 **Disclaimed.**

They were walking down a long hallway to get to the supplies they needed to subdue the Anguian, the Master spun on his heels and walked backwards to face the Doctor.

"Well then, Doctor," the Master gave a long, overdramatic sigh, "Doesn't this remind you of the old days,"

Martha, Amy and Rory cocked an eyebrow at the Doctor, waiting for a reply.

Instead of giving an answer, the Doctor just stated calmly, "You're about to run into a wall,"

The Master had backed into a wall, slamming against it before sinking to his knees, "No one told me?" he looked around at them.

"Nope," the Doctor stepped over his legs before using his screwdriver to unlock a door.

"Doctor," Martha hesitated, "There's top secret stuff in there,"

"Why do you think I'm going in?" the Doctor questioned her with an amused grin on his face.

Rory was the next person to walk into the room, looking at all the equipment before asking the Doctor, "What's the plan, exactly?"

The Doctor sprung around, hopping on some tables to gesture at some machines, "This, is a giant heat lamp, we'll use it to lure the Anguian,"

"What after that?" Amy asked.

"I'll talk to it,"

"Doctor," Martha tilted her head, "What if that doesn't work?"

"It'll work," the Doctor replied confidently.

"It won't work," Amy muttered quietly, like he had already jinxed it.

"Just in case," Martha continued, she then grabbed a giant gun, "Have one of these on you,"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "I don't do guns,"

"It's not a gun, though," Martha explained, "It can be loaded with liquid nitrogen, it would rapidly cool it down. Not enough to kill it, just contain it,"

The Doctor still made no grabs at it, so Martha quietly slung it over her shoulder.

"Doctor!" the Master called up to him after being suspiciously quiet.

"What?" he turned around to face him.

The Master then walked up to the table he was balanced precariously on before saying, "What's that behind you?"

The Doctor whipped himself around, and while he was turning, the Master kicked the table, sending the Doctor flying off.

"What was that for?" the Doctor glared at his childish behavior.

"You could've told me a wall was behind me," the Master crossed his arms across his chest.

"Anyways," Martha interrupted them, "When are we going to do this?"

"Tonight," the Doctor continued on, "The cold should be enough to draw the Anguian out of hiding, then it will go to the greatest source of heat, which will be this," he gestured to the light.

* * *

"It's working," Amy whispered.

The Anguian had slithered into the beam of light the heat lamp had caused. She sat there and let her metal exoskeleton conduct enough heat to keep her going.

"We can fire when ready sir," one soldier said, gun full of liquid nitrogen aimed at the Anguian.

"No, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor cried, "Don't do that, let me talk to it!"

"I couldn't understand it," the Master commented, being allowed to be there only because he had been sworn into good behavior, "And I'm a Time Lord,"

"Yes, yes, I'm a Time Lord to," the Doctor replied, "And I've been in a TARDIS recently,"

"When that translation circuit breaks you'll be doomed,"

"It won't break," the Doctor protested, "I'd fix it!"

"Like you fixed the Chameleon Circuit?" the Master raised an eyebrow.

"Oi, I like the TARDIS just the way she is,"

"Boys," Amy called to them.

"We need to get a move on," Martha whispered, peeking over the wall that stood between them and the Anguian.

"I'll be going then," the Doctor waved goodbye to them before turning towards the door to the wall.

"Hello," the Doctor continued on the other side, cautiously moving closer to the Anguian.

It's eyes narrowed and she snapped dangerously towards the Doctor, who gulped when he heard several more of the nitrogen guns being rapidly loaded.

The Anguian then started to slither in a circle around the Doctor, snapping at him whenever he got too close to her.

"Maybe she's really hungry this time," the Master whispered in a hopeful tone, through the communication device connected them to the Doctor.

The Doctor then her a loud thump, he suspected that someone, likely Martha had just hit him over the head, near the earpiece.

"I can help you," the Doctor said, spinning in circles to look the Anguian in the eye, "If it's warmth you're looking for, you don't have to suck it out of these people,"

The Anguian hissed.

The Doctor almost cursed, they couldn't understand each other.

"Doctor!" Rory called while he was deep in thought, he had failed to notice the Anguian lunge towards him.

The liquid nitrogen guns were fired, freezing both the Anguian and the Doctor in place.


	6. The End of the Anguian

**A.N. So I'm back, sorry for the delay, since we're coming to the climax of this little storyline I want to make sure it's good for you all!**

 **Disclaimed.**

"DOCTOR!" Amy shrieked flinging herself against the wall to get a better look of what happened.

Martha had turned on her communicator, and was now quickly speaking into it.

"Amy," Rory looked at the frozen aliens hopelessly, "There's no way anyone could survive temperatures like that, I'm sorry, but he's gone,"

Amy continued to look on in disbelief.

"Oh come on," the Master interrupted the gloomy silence, "You guys do know that Time Lord's aren't as fragile as you are, he'll survive,"

That seemed to calm everybody in earshot down a little.

Rory looked at him, a hint of incredulity, "Says the one that tried to subjugate the planet,"

"I do that with almost every planet I go to," the Master then pointed out as if that was obvious.

Martha rolled her eyes, Amy sighed almost fondly, and the agents walking by did a double take before walking very quickly away.

"Okay," Martha said, turning off her communicator, "They're going to try to remove the Doctor from the frozen Anguian, but if that fails, we're going to have to heat the whole thing at once,"

"The Doctor and the Anguian?" Amy's eyes widened.

"But since it's cold, it would be slow," Rory comforted his fiancé with slight jealously.

Martha nodded, relieved, "Then he'll have to move quickly,"

"She'll be more likely to bite him," the Master looked them all in the eye.

Everyone stopped and raised an eyebrow at him.

"She will," the Master continued, in a slight sing-song voice.

Martha sighed at the behavior before turning back to face Amy and Rory, "The Lieutenant wants this problem to be dealt with immediately, so once they melt, we need a plan,"

"The Lieutenant isn't going to pop out of no where again, is he?" Rory asked, looking around nervously.

"He only does that when he's stressed," Martha replied, "So, let's keep this simple, get the Doctor, stop the Anguian, should be easy,"

"Then let's go!" Amy said, confused by the plan that wasn't really a plan, but wanted to get her Raggedy Doctor back.

"So how do we prevent the Anguian from eating the Doctors head off," the Master furrowed his eyebrows at the lack of a plan.

"We'll improvise," Martha said while packing her backpack full of equipment.

"I don't like improvising,"

"Well, that's what we're doing," Martha said, she and Amy leaving the room.

"I know how you feel," Rory clapped him on the shoulder before pushing him towards the door too.

* * *

Finally, the frozen material surrounding the Doctor and the Anguian had melted. The Doctor shook his head, running his hands through his hair before looking at the Anguian.

The Anguian pointed itself straight up before letting out a furiously sound. It brought it's head closer to the ground before looking at the Doctor, teeth glinting dangerously. It then lunged forward with the intent to bite him.

"I guess there's no chance we could have a conversation!" the Doctor asked as he ran away from the ravenous alien.

The UNIT agents up ahead had readied there weapons, and pointed them at the Anguian.

"Don't shoot," the Doctor called, before spinning on his heels to face the alien.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver before pointing it up dramatically while letting it run.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled opening the door behind the agents.

"Miss, please stay here," one of the agents stopped her.

Martha, Rory, and the Master came through all being stopped by other agents when they tried to approach.

The Doctor's sonic buzzed and he looked at it, "Can you understand me?" he grinned.

The Anguian then spoke in a low, gravelly hiss, "Doctor..."

"Ha! Yes!" the Doctor celebrated, "You see," he turned to the confused agents, "Her actual voice was on a higher frequency than what we can hear, that's why we only thought she could hiss," he spun around again.

"Thissssss doessssn't change anythsssssing," the Anguian hissed, beginning to slither towards the Doctor.

"Doesn't change what?" Martha asked, pushing an agent out of her way, letting Amy, Rory, and the Master through.

"We fled... our planet out of fear..." the alien replied, beginning to size up how tasty the people in front of her would be.

"Fear of what?" Amy said, breaking the quiet.

"Fear... of the sssilence,"

"The silence?" the Master stared at the creature, bewildered, "You ran away from your planet, because he were scared of the quiet?"

"No...the sssilence,"

"That's the same thing as quiet,"

"The sssilence," the creature was starting to get angry.

"Master, that's not helping," the Doctor said.

"But it's not logical," the Master argued, "If you're scared of 'the silence' then why didn't you just start a conversation with your neighbor?" he cocked an eyebrow at the Anguian.

The Anguian hissed before lunging at the group.

The UNIT agents fired, but it wasn't liquid nitrogen anymore, they used Tasers. The metal exoskeleton conducted the electricity before the Anguian fell to the ground, dead.

The Doctor spun around toward the people who fired, made several angry noises in his throat before running towards the Anguian's head. He checked the alien over, but it was, most certainly dead.

"Why do you humans fire at everything that looks like a threat," he shook his head with fondness and sadness.

Martha turned toward the closest Time Lord to her, which happened to be the Master, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" the Master looked at her defensively.

"If you hadn't started talking it off like that, it probably wouldn't have attacked. And maybe, we could've found out what this 'silence' was!" it was quite obvious she was pissed at him.

"How should I've known I'd do that, regeneration messes with the brain," he tapped his head.

"Actually," the Doctor said, from where he sat, "It should've been over an hour ago,"

The Master sighed, annoyed.

The Doctor stood up and buzzed his screwdriver, the Anguian's body then disappeared, having been teleported to his home planet.

"So the world is saved again," Amy said jokingly.

"Yep," the Doctor smiled.

"You do this often," Rory looked at them alarmed.

"Well then Doctor, I guess this is it," Martha said, looking at him.

"Until next time, Martha Jones," he smiled.

* * *

The Doctor watched Amy and Rory nervously. Rory had obviously taken great offence to his fiancé kissing him. Even now, together, they were awkward with each other and it was all because of him.

"You know," the Master said leaning over part of the console in a casual manner, "You should take them on a date,"

"A what?" the Doctor turned to face him, slightly stunned.

"I get it," the Master answered, "You kissed his fiancé, they're awkward, going to get married, I've been there, just take them on a date,"

The Doctor thought over this for a while before heading towards the console, after flipping some levers, the Master stopped him.

"Somewhere romantic," the Master reminded him.

"What am I going to do why they're on this date," the Doctor gestured at the oblivious couple, "I can't be there, it'll be more awkward for them,"

"You could go with me," the Master suggested.

"I _am_ going with you," the Doctor corrected.

"Oh, so forward Doctor,"

"That's not how I meant it,"

 **A.N. Finally! So the Master's personality finally will not be influence by regeneration because I've figured him out. This version I'm planning on being a close friend, a witty person, and someone who generally likes things to be organized. I might add a rebellious streak just to see if he could do it.**

 **Chapter Question: Since the Master isn't actually part of Series 5, there will need to be some changes, what should happen to him?**

 **Please respond with:**

 **-Something that happens to either the Doctor, Amy or Rory happens to the Master instead**

 **-Or come up with something new that will happen to him. Please provide episode it will happen in and what it is.**

 **This question is here so I can incorporate him into the story better.**

 **More reviews=faster update**

 **Review!**


	7. Vampires in Venice

**A.N. I'm back after much thinking of what I'm doing next.**

 **Disclaimed.**

The Doctor flipped another lever in the TARDIS which had caused to start to wheeze and take off. Amy and Rory felt the movement and immediately felt something to hold onto. The Master slid to the ground and watched him.

"There, someplace romantic, as you asked," the Doctor finished in flourish.

Amy accidentally forgot about Rory as she ran to the door, Rory walking behind her.

"Doctor!" the Master said, "I dropped something down here, I'll be out in a minute," he finished before running down the stairs.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed before stepping outside the TARDIS, "Venice! Venezia. La Serenissima. Impossible city. Preposterous city. Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding, constantly just beautiful. Ah, you got to love Venice. So many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Ooo, that reminds me. 1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for a hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

Rory did a double take, "You owe Casanova a chicken?"

"We had a bet,"

* * *

The Master quickly walked down the steps of the TARDIS, trying to act normal to avoid suspicion of the TARDIS. Scanning the room, he saw what he had come for.

He had purposely dropped a pen during takeoff to get under the console.

Picking up the pen, he faked a trip and caught himself on some wires, deliberately pulling out some wires.

"Don't tell anyone about that," he pointed at some random point in the TARDIS, before running to meet the Doctor.

* * *

The Master jogged to his usual place right next to the Doctor when they were pulled over by an official.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection." the inspector looked at them sternly.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder and gave the expression of 'I've got this'.

"Here you go!" he said, whipping out his psychic paper.

Looking over the paper, the man's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, your holiness. I didn't realize,"

"It's okay, you were doing your job, what exactly is your job?" the Doctor looked at him intrigued.

"Checking for aliens. Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them." he whispered, as if not wanting to alert the citizens.

Amy turned to the Doctor, "You take us out and what do we get? The plague,"

"How romantic this is Doctor," the Master fake-swooned causing Amy and Rory to snort.

"You're sure nothing's wrong with your friend," the inspector looked him over.

"He's usually like that, I thought the plague died out years ago," the Doctor changed the subject.

"Not out there. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she now," the Doctor gazed past the man suspiciously before walking past the man.

* * *

Big gates opened and out through them came girls in white dresses, parasols, and heavy veils walked out.

The Doctor, the Master, Amy, and Rory watch on until a man come running up to the girls.

"Isabella! Where's my Isabella!" a man ran up to them and started to lift their veils.

The girls started to hiss at the man, but he didn't stop until he found his daughter, "Isabella, it's me!"

One of the girls knocked him to the ground.

"Isabella!"

"What was that about?" Amy asked looking around for the Doctor only to discover he and the Master had disappeared, "I hate it when he does that,"

* * *

"Who were those girls," the Doctor said to the man who had looked for his daughter.

"I thought everybody knew, they're the Calvierri girls,"

"He's just slow," the Master took over, "But I've seen people give up everything to get their daughters, sisters, and friends into this school, why're you trying to get her out?"

"Something happens in there," the man continued, "Something evil, my own daughter didn't recognize me, and the girl that pushed me away, her face, it was like an animal,"

"I think it's time we met Signora Calvierri," the Doctor said seriously, pulling the Master along to safe talking distance.

"Why did you act like you knew what he was talking about," the Doctor said, slightly whining that he was called slow.

The Master turned to him in disbelief, "Didn't you learn how to read ones brainwaves?"

"I failed that class," the Doctor said quickly and quietly.

The Master smirked, "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

"What have you been doing?" Rory asked, slightly miffed that he was not included sooner.

"Well, running, and fighting. I've been scared. More scared than I thought was," Amy answered.

"Did you miss me?" Rory looked at his fiancé, slightly scared of the answer.

"I knew I was coming back," Amy said, biting her tongue at her reply.

Rory seemed a little put out at this, "He's right, it blocks everything else out,"

Amy turned to face him, "Rory, this is our date, let's not do this,"

"We're in Venice," Rory said, as if just realizing it for the first time, "And it is 1580,"

"I know,"

They go around for a little bit, getting the photo ops when they here a scream.

"What was that?" Rory asked before he and Amy take off in the direction of the scream.

They come across a girl with two puncture holes in her neck and a royal-looking man with fangs, who takes off and runs.

"She'll be alright," Rory says before realizing Amy had ran off, "Amy!"

* * *

The man, Guido distracts the guards with yelling for his daughter while the Doctor and the Master sneak in through the water gate.

Once they're in, the Master immediately takes off in front of the Doctor, leaving him behind.

The Doctor, instead of running to catch up, turns to his reflection in a mirror, "Hello, handsome," he smiles before stepping up closer.

"Who are you?" some girls asked.

The Doctor looked back and forth in the mirror, they had no reflection, "How are you doing that, I'm loving it,"

Meanwhile, up the hallway, the Master had met up with Signora Calvierri, "The Doctor doesn't know I'm here," the Master told her.

This caused the ruler to smile, whispering something to each other, they smiled.

Exiting the room, the Master yelled for the Doctor before running down the stairs.

* * *

"Doctor," Amy sprinted to meet him, "We just met vampires!"

"So did we!" he said before they did this little jumping dance together.

"Creepy girls and everything," the Doctor continued.

"We just met a vampire," Rory gasped, out of breath.

"Oh, he knows, Amy was telling him," the Master grinned at his misfortune.

"How do we get in?" Amy asked him.

"What?" Rory looked at the three in disbelief.

"We've met a guy," the Doctor smiled.

 **A.N. Sorry it's a little cut up, I'm not sure how I want to do the episodes yet, so I'm just doing it as the scenes come.**

 **Chapter question: Should the Master's betrayal only last this episode, or span the whole season?**

 **Please review!**


	8. Betrayal

**A.N. Sorry this will be a short chapter, yesterday, I got hit on the head with a basketball, and due to headaches and overall uncomfortableness, updates will be slower, but I wanted to get this out to you guys.**

 **This chapter goes deeper into the Master's mind and plans to help you all understand what and why he's doing these things.**

 **Disclaimed.**

The Master kept pace with the Doctor in hopes that his treachery would go unnoticed. He had been fully aware that the 'Silence' was in fact an entity and not just a phobia like he had teased the Anguian with. But he had no idea about where it was from, or its purpose was with destroying others' lives.

He had conspired with Signora Calvierri to discover why the Silence had driven them from their homes. It's not like he was literally going to stab Calvierri in the back once he had gotten this information, but he wasn't going to do her any favors.

She had had no information that would be any use to him concerning the Silence. None at all. She had no idea that they were even an entity, all she knew was that her people had been driven away by something they can't even remember, definitely suspicious.

By pulling out the wires from the TARDIS console, he had messed with the contection between her and the machine. He had made it look like an accident, but it would only be a matter of time before she too suspects he's up to something. She hadn't liked being a paradox machine that much, and by ripping out a few wires, he had released some old psychic pollen that he had hidden there, just to get on the Doctor's nerves.

"What are you thinking about?" Rory asked, an innocent question, but said with a stern undertone.

The Master turned his head to look at him, cocking one of his eyebrows, "The Doctor," he responded.

"Really?" Rory asked, looking in between him and the Doctor.

"No, you idiot," with that, he got up and walked away.

"Is it a ginger thing?" Rory asked out loud to his retreating back.

"No! It's your face!" the Master turned back around with a truimphant smirk.

"Children, children, children, stop fighting," the Doctor pointed at them both.

 **A.N. And that is where I left off when I got hit in the head, I should be fine soon, but you guys deserve this.**

 **Review!**


End file.
